Стенограммы/Игры, в которые играют пони
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты совершенно уверен, что справишься? :Спайк: Конечно. Иначе бы я за это дело не взялся. Просто, как пирог. Кстати говоря, у меня тут есть одно дельце. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, например, следить за домом, полным зверей. :Спайк: А, да, конечно, я именно о них и говорил. Не бойся, поезжай на своё мероприятие в Кристальной империи, у меня всё под контролем. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :мяуканье, шум :Радуга Дэш: Быстрее, Искорка, мы опаздываем на поезд. :Проводник 1: Билеты. :Эпплджек: Это будет незабываемо. Принцесса Каденс сказала, что Кристальные пони очень взволнованы. :Радуга Дэш: Ага, ещё бы, как не волноваться? Они ждут Эквестрийские игры. Это же крупнейшее соревнование в Эквестрии. :Рарити: А в Клаудсдейле никогда не проводили Игры? :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Однажды мы хотели провести Игры, но не вышло. Никогда не забуду, как мы получили отказ. :Комментатор: Эквестрийские игры примет... город Филлидельфия. :Радуга Дэш: Не-е-ет! :Радуга Дэш: Кристальные пони потеряли тысячу лет из-за злого короля. С них довольно плохих новостей. Мы не допустим, чтобы отказ принёс им новые страдания. :Сумеречная Искорка: Именно. Принцесса Каденс рассчитывает на то, что мы сможем инспектора Игр выбрать Кристальную империю. И мы её не подведём. Не так ли? :Пинки Пай: Не-е-ет! Что? Я просто ответила на вопрос Искорки. :Сумеречная Искорка, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Флаттершай, Эпплджек: Четыре, три, два, один. Кристальная империя, мы впереди! :Пинки Пай: Хорошо, девочки, молодцы. Кажется, мы готовы. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: У-ху! Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ага. Ещё раз. С самого начала. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Ох... :Рарити: А я думала, что всё идеально. :Эпплджек: Ах, но мы повторили уже двенадцать раз. Всё готово. :Сумеречная Искорка: Каденс сказала, что визит инспектора заставляет всех нервничать. Шанса исправить ошибку не будет, и нам нужно отрепетировать танец. :Эпплджек: Здесь, в поезде? :Радуга Дэш: Вы всё слышали. Шевелите копытами. :Сумеречная Искорка: Один, два, три, четыре... :грохот :Проводник 2: Кристальная империя. Берегите копыта при выходе из вагона. :Эпплджек: Эх, надо было беречь их до выхода из вагона. :Пинки Пай: Ух ты... Кристальная империя стала ещё кристальнее. :Эпплджек: Наверное, каждая пони в Империи наводит порядок. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот почему нас попросили встретить такого важного гостя. :Радуга Дэш: А ещё, наверное, потому что мы лучшие в этом. :Эпплджек: Принцесса была права. Эти пони полны энтузиазма. :Радуга Дэш: Да, я помню, каково это. Но ещё лучше я запомнила сокрушительное разочарование, когда надежды оказались разбитыми. Об этом я и говорю. Этого я не хочу видеть! :Пинки Пай: Ага. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы на месте. :Принцесса Каденс: Ха-ха, мои друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка и Принцесса Каденс: Солнце светит, веселье! Потом постучи копытом, покрути хвостом. смеются :Рарити: Ах, какая красота. Прошу, расступитесь, мне нужен воздух. :Принцесса Каденс: Чувствуйте себя как дома. Для членов комитета всё бесплатно. :Рарити: Ох... хихикает :Принцесса Каденс: Смотрите, там грязевая ванна из кристаллов. Расслабляет тело и увлажняет кожу. Понимаю, это может показаться странным, но вы просто попробуйте, и я уверена, что вам это понравится... :Пинки Пай: А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, нет! :Пинки Пай: смеётся Ох, блаженство... :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай! Честное слово! :Принцесса Каденс: вдыхает :Сумеречная Искорка: вдыхает :Принцесса Каденс: выдыхает :Сумеречная Искорка: выдыхает :Принцесса Каденс: Прошу, веселитесь, пока мне делают причёску для торжества. :Рарити: Причёска... для торжества? :Принцесса Каденс: Для встречи с важными гостями правители Кристальной империи издавна особым образом вплетают в гриву кристаллы. Инспектор Игр тщательно готовится к визиту. Она ожидает, что и моё убранство будет соответствовать важности встречи. :Гонец: Принцесса. Если позволите, у меня для Вас две новости. Первая - у Вашего парикмахера грипп, и она не может заняться Вашей гривой из опасения заразить Вас. :Принцесса Каденс: Ох, жаль. Надеюсь, она скоро поправится. Кто-нибудь из присутствующих здесь разбирается в причёсках такого рода? :Кристальные пони: А... нет. Нет, я не умею. :Принцесса Каденс: Ах, ладно. Это незначительная деталь. :Радуга Дэш: Нет-нет-нет. Вы хотите провести здесь Эквестрийские игры. В таком деле не бывает мелочей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! :Рарити: Полагаю, я могла бы попробовать. :Принцесса Каденс: О, Рарити, ты согласна мне помочь? :Радуга Дэш: Отлично, Рарити. :Принцесса Каденс: К частью, у меня имеется полная точная инструкция. :Рарити: Надо же. :Принцесса Каденс: Ты уверена, что справишься? :Рарити: Шанс поработать над королевской причёской по такому случаю выпадает раз в жизни! Сделаю всё возможное. :Сумеречная Искорка: Видишь? Всё хорошо. :Рарити: Кроме того, инспектор приедет через несколько часов. У меня хватит времени, чтобы во всём этом... разобраться. :Принцесса Каденс: Рарити, это чудесно. к гонцу Ты сказала, что у тебя два сообщения. :Гонец: Да, верно. Инспектор Игр, миссис Ржануэль (?), прибудет... следующим поездом. :Все: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Почему ты ей сразу не сказала? Осталось всего пятнадцать минут! :Флаттершай: Мамочки. :Сумеречная Искорка: вдыхает выдыхает Когда Каденс будет готова? :Рарити: Хм... Я подумаю, что можно ускорить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Приведёшь её в замок к нашему возвращению? :Рарити: Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы справимся. Внимание, ищем пони, у которой чемодан с цветочным орнаментом. :Пинки Пай: Ложки и вилки, пудинг в морозилке. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы приведём инспектора в замок, потом наш дружный комитет представит номер, и тогда... :Пинки Пай: Разморозим пудинг, чтобы все дружно смогли его съесть. :Радуга Дэш: Не обращайте внимания. Имейте в виду, что раннее прибытие инспектора может быть частью её особого плана. :Сумеречная Искорка: О чём ты? :Радуга Дэш: Ты сама сказала, она любит заставлять всех нервничать. Проверяет, выдержат ли они такое напряжение, которое ждёт организаторов Игр. :Флаттершай: О нет. Мы всё испортим. :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Но нам нужно быть всегда на шаг впереди и не поддаваться панике. Всегда нужно помнить, что её уловки - проверка для нас. Подыгрывайте ей. :Радуга Дэш: Извините, мэм? :Мисс Пичботтом: Да? В чём дело? :Флаттершай: О нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спокойно. Я знаю, что Вы нас не ждали, но мы лично хотим Вас поприветствовать в Кристальной империи. :Мисс Пичботтом: И вы за этим пришли всем табуном? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, на самом деле, да. :Мисс Пичботтом: Что ж... Замечательно! Это вам не ерунда, но в этом не было никакой необходимости. Я к такому не привыкла. :Эпплджек: Принцесса настаивала именно на этом. :Мисс Пичботтом: Принцесса? Принцесса Каденс? :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё верно. :Мисс Пичботтом: Ух, разрази меня гром, вот это да! Становится всё лучше и лучше. :Флаттершай: Позвольте взять Ваш багаж? :Мисс Пичботтом: Да, я не против. :Флаттершай: О, цветочный орнамент. Простите. :Пинки Пай: Сначала Вы увидите замок и наше зажигательное акробатическое приветствие. :Мисс Пичботтом: Замок? Вы шутите. Разбудите меня! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот видите? Потянем время, пока не появится Принцесса. И всё будет хорошо. :Принцесса Каденс: Итак... Как твои успехи? :Рарити: Ой! Простите, это же так сложно. хихикает Я всё исправлю. :Принцесса Каденс: Исправишь? :Рарити: Ну, я решила, что в такой ситуации шаг двенадцать можно пропустить... Но я ошиблась. :Мисс Пичботтом: Потрясающе! Кристальный замок! Я видела его на картинках, но не думала, что увижу своими глазами! Из-ну-три... :Флаттершай: Ой, надо же, она такая милая. :Радуга Дэш: Ей удалось внушить тебе чувство ложной безопасности. Не попадайся. Это - часть игры. :Мисс Пичботтом: О, я так взволнована. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не угодно ли Вам присесть? :Мисс Пичботтом: Вы не против, если я погуляю снаружи? Знаете, в поездах так устаёшь, мне нужно размяться. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, да... Мы были готовы начать. :Мисс Пичботтом: О, ничего страшного. Прошу вас, начинайте. Я слушаю. :Радуга Дэш: Наверно, она хотела проверить, справимся ли мы с такой сложной ситуацией. Думаю, она довольна. Да. :Флаттершай: Ха! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы хотели поблагодарить Вас за возможность представить Вам это чудесное королевство. :Мисс Пичботтом: Что вы, спасибо вам. :Сумеречная Искорка: А поскольку мы тоже гости, кто сможет показать Вам всё гостеприимство этой страны лучше нас? :Искорка, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Флаттершай, Эпплджек: ::Один, два, три, четыре! ::Скажите, где всего чудесней? ::Четыре, три, два, один! ::Куда мы приезжаем с песней? ::Один, два, три, четыре! ::Куда мы все всё так стремимся? ::Четыре, три, два, один! ::Кристальная империя, мы гордимся! :Мисс Пичботтом: У-у! Да! свистит Ох, честно слово, я повидала многое, но никогда нигде меня не принимали таким чудесным образом, как вы сегодня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это замечательно. Принцесса Каденс будет так рада это слышать. :Мисс Пичботтом: Если честно, я удивлена, что она вообще обо мне знает. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, разумеется, знает. Она ждала Вашего визита несколько недель. :Мисс Пичботтом: Как здорово! Она здесь? :Сумеречная Искорка: А... :Эпплджек: тихо Куда она пропала? Кажется, она должна была уже прийти. :Мисс Пичботтом: А, это не страшно. Может, я пока немного прогуляюсь снаружи? :Радуга Дэш: Или, если хотите, мы можем показать Вам замок. Так Вы проведёте время с пользой, и заодно разомнётесь. :Мисс Пичботтом: О, тур по Кристальному замку. Да, мне бы очень хотелось. :Сумеречная Искорка: тихо Радуга, мы сами ничего здесь не знаем! :Радуга Дэш: тихо Ещё одна проверка. Нужно подыграть, помнишь? :Пинки Пай: О, давайте я всё покажу? Я смогу, смогу, смогу. Можно, можно? :Сумеречная Искорка: вдыхает выдыхает Ладно. Начинайте экскурсию, а я узнаю, чем занята Каденс. :Миссис Ржануэль: Ох... :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет? :Миссис Ржануэль: Первое приветствие за весь день. :всплеск :Миссис Ржануэль: Ох! :Рарити: Ах! Что ты здесь делаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы закончили выступление нашего комитета, и пора представить миссис Ржануэль... :Рарити: Нет! Принцесса Каденс не готова. У нас возникли кое-какие проблемы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне нужно увидеть Принцессу. :Рарити: Нельзя! Невозможно! Мы нанесли на гриву маску, и всё должно пройти идеально, иначе всё потеряно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Перестань. Что, всё так плохо? :Рарити: Представь, её грива превратилась в дикобраза. :Сумеречная Искорка: О... :Рарити: Умоляю, я могу всё исправить, но вы должны выиграть для меня время. Иначе нельзя! :Пинки Пай: Здесь вы видите... Это, это у нас... большая круглая комната. Известная своей, а, круглотой и размером. Я уже говорила, что она круглая? :Мисс Пичботтом: Кажется, это ротонда. Маленькая тесная ротонда. :Пинки Пай: язык Хорошо. Но она же круглая, верно? :Эпплджек: тихо Тише, Пинки, будь осторожна. У неё хорошее настроение, постараемся его не испортить. :Мисс Пичботтом: Знаете, я люблю такую архитектуру. Чувствуется неоготический стиль. Да? :Пинки Пай: Эй! Смотрите! :Эпплджек: Ах, ты как раз вовремя. Но где Каденс? Скажи, что она идёт за тобой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Возникла небольшая проблема с причёской. А как здесь дело? :Пинки Пай: Прыг-прыг-прыг-прыг. смеётся :Мисс Пичботтом: Не хочу жаловаться, но я немного устала стоять на одном месте. :Радуга Дэш: А? :Сумеречная Искорка: тихо Ей уже скучно, нам нужно выиграть время для Рарити. вдыхает выдыхает Узнаю, не поможет ли Шайнинг Армор. Может быть, кто-то другой пока возьмёт это на себя. :Радуга Дэш: Я займусь. Хотите хорошо размяться, да? Что ж, уверена, мы устроим вам то, что нужно. Отправимся в спортивный зал замка. Экскурсия продолжится... здесь. И мы идём, идём. Идём ещё дальше. :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет. Шайинг Армор, нужна твоя помощь. :Шайнинг Армор: свистит Всё в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я оставила других пони с инспектором Игр, они проводят худшую экскурсию в мире. :Шайнинг Армор: Давайте, ребята! Перейдём на галоп или поплетёмся рысью? Экскурсия? к Сумеречной Искорке Уверен, что я могу тебе с этим помочь. к спортсменам Вперёд, вперёд, вперёд! к Сумеречной Искорке Уверен, всё будет хорошо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаю, я не переживаю. Я не волнуюсь. Сработало! :Мисс Пичботтом: Ах, я на улице! смеётся Как же приятно прогуляться! :Шайнинг Армор: А что такое? :Радуга Дэш: Оказывается, в Кристальном замке нет спортзала. :Шайнинг Армор: Осторожно! :Пони: кричат :Шайнинг Армор: Всё, хватит! :Радуга Дэш: Стой! Это инспектор Игр. Пусть делает, что хочет. :Мисс Пичботтом: Ох, мои копыта! Я на улице! :Шайнинг Армор: Почему она это делает? :Радуга Дэш: Я не знаю. Может быть, поэтому именно она, а не мы с вами решаем, кто проводит Игры? :треск :Мисс Пичботтом: А-а! Вытащите меня отсюда! :Шайнинг Армор: Берегись! :Радуга Дэш: Так, да, её пора остановить. :Мисс Пичботтом: кричит :всплеск :Флаттершай: Интересно, куда же она так спешит? :Радуга Дэш: Почти... Почти... Кажется, поймала. кричит :стук :Мисс Пичботтом: У-у, как же приятно! Хорошая пробежка отлично помогает размять все мышцы. Привет, егоза. Ох, эти широты и простор напоминают мне мой дом. Здорово! :Радуга Дэш: Ох, вижу, Вам всё нравится... О, я так... рада. :Мисс Пичботтом: О, конечно, да. Я обожаю путешествовать по таким местам. У вас здесь так красиво, да! :Шайнинг Армор: Э, большое спасибо. Я Шайнинг Аромр. :Мисс Пичботтом: О, принц! :Сумеречная Искорка: тихо Что происходит? :Радуга Дэш: Похоже, следующие Игры пройдут в Кристальной империи. Ничего особенного. :Мисс Пичботтом: Надо же. Никогда не встречала принца. О... :Шайнинг Армор: смеётся Я думал, при Вашей работе, Вы постоянно встречаете принцев. :Мисс Пичботтом: Что вы, я просто обычный мустанг из Мустанджии. Приехала, чтобы отдохнуть. Не думала, что встречу настоящего аристократа. смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы ведь миссис Ржануэль, инспектор Эквестрийских Игр, не так ли? :Мисс Пичботтом: Какой ещё инспектор? :Радуга Дэш: Мы ошиблись! Это не она! :Пинки Пай: НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! То есть... ДААААААААААААА! :Сумеречная Искорка: дышит :Эпплджек: Прошу, будь на месте. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. :Сумеречная Искорка: Где-то здесь должна быть ещё одна пони с таким же чемоданом. :Радуга Дэш: Вот только её нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужно её найти, пока Каденс не узнала об этом. :Радуга Дэш: Так, вот что мы сделаем: разделим всю Империю на пять участков. :Флаттершай: Каждый возьмёт по участку. :Пинки Пай: Ну, кроме салона. Какой смысл искать в салоне, ведь там сейчас Каденс. И если миссис Ржануэль там, ну, тогда всё кончено. :Все, кроме Пинки Пай: Ах! :Миссис Ржануэль: Каждый город Империи хочет провести Эквестрийские игры. И вот, мне приходится слушать их песни и смотреть их танцы, хотя, конечно же, я не вижу реальной картины. :Мисс Пичботтом: Ах, неужели! А я отлично провожу здесь время. Даже подумываю остаться на недельку. :Миссис Ржануэль: Понятно. И что же сделало Ваш визит таким особенным? :Мисс Пичботтом: О, с чего же начать? :Радуга Дэш: А, я её вижу! Повезло. Кажется, они ещё не поняли, что находятся в одном месте. :колокольчика :Рарити: Отличные новости. Вот, Принцесса Каденс, ещё прекраснее. :Миссис Ржануэль: Принцесса Каденс? Так вот где Вы прятались. Должна сообщить, что это худший приём за все годы моей работы. :Принцесса Каденс: Ах, я не могу поверить. Что же сегодня пошло не так? :Миссис Ржануэль: Его просто не было! :Принцесса Каденс: Что происходит? :Радуга Дэш: Принцесса, мы встретили не ту пони. А инспектора оставили на вокзале. И совершенно всё испортили. :Пинки Пай: Кому булочку? :Радуга Дэш: В детстве я так мечтала, чтобы Эквестрийские игры прошли в Клаудсдейле. Но этого не произошло. И я решила, что смогу загладить это разочарование, помогая Кристальной империи стать столицей Игр. Но, кажется, наоборот, я лишила вас шанса. :Мисс Пичботтом: Не так быстро, егоза. :Миссис Ржануэль: Я только что выслушала рассказ этой пони о самом тёплом, весёлом и великолепном приёме в её жизни. :Мисс Пичботтом: Это точно! :Миссис Ржануэль: И приём для неё устроили эти пять пони. И это, по моему экспертному мнению, первая не приукрашенная, неоспоримая и не предвзятая оценка будущей столицы Эквестрийских игр. А это значит, что... :Принцесса Каденс: Следующая столица Эквестрийских игр - Кристальная империя. :Радуга Дэш: Получилось! :Принцесса Каденс: Поздравляю, Кристальные пони! :Радуга Дэш: Эх, знаете, приятно помогать другим получать то, о чём ты мечтала, но так и не получила. Как будто твоя мечта осуществилась. Ну, почти. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы всё равно сможем приехать сюда и посмотреть Игры, когда они начнутся. :Радуга Дэш: Ты права. Будет здорово! :Флаттершай: Ах! :грохот :Флаттершай: О нет. :Проводник: Все на борт! :Радуга: Эх, жалко, что Спайк всё пропустил. Ему бы здесь понравилось. :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, он не скучал дома, присматривая за нашими питомцами. :Эпплджек: Думаешь, он со всеми справился? :Сумеречная Искорка: Если сохраняет спокойствие, то, готова поспорить, он справляется. :Эпплджек: Вы это слышали? |-| Английская стенограмма = :puffing :Twilight Sparkle: You absolutely sure you can do this? :Spike: Of course. Wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't. Piece of cake. Speaking of cake, I got a little something I need to attend to. :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, like keeping an eye on a house full of critters. :Spike: slurp Uh, yeah, uh, that was totally what I was talking about. Relax. Go to your welcoming thing in the Crystal Empire. Spike's got it all under control. :closes :of ruckus :Rainbow Dash: Hurry up, Twilight! We can't miss our train! :Conductor: Tickets. :Applejack: Oh, this is gonna be a real treat. Princess Cadance said she'd never seen the Crystal Ponies so excited. :Rainbow Dash: Duh! Of course they're excited. They're up for the Equestria Games. It's only the biggest sporting event in all of Equestria. :Rarity: Didn't Cloudsdale host the Equestria Games one year? :Rainbow Dash: No. Cloudsdale should have hosted the games one year. I'll never forget when we got the bad news. :Female announcer: The Equestria Games go to... the city of Fillydelphia. :Young Rainbow Dash: NOOOOOOOOOOO! :Rainbow Dash: These Crystal Ponies lost a thousand years to an evil king's curse. They've had enough bad news. No way we're letting them experience the pain of losing out on these games. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. Princess Cadance is counting on us to do our part to convince the Games Inspector to choose the Crystal Empire. And we are not gonna let her down. Are we? :Pinkie Pie: NOOOOOOOOOOO! What? I was just answering Twilight's question. :whistle :Main cast: Four, three, two, one! The Crystal Empire, that's the one! :Pinkie Pie: megaphone Okay, everypony, great job! Sounds like we're ready. :Main cast: etc. :Twilight Sparkle: One more time from the top. :Rest of main cast: groans :Rarity: Oh, please! I think that was perfect. :Applejack: sighs But we've run this, like, twelve times already. I think we've got it. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance said the Games Inspector really puts folks through the wringer on her visits. There's no margin for error here. And this time we need to practice the steps. :Applejack: On a train car? :Rainbow Dash: You heard the pony! On your hooves! :Main Cast: Two, four, six, eight– screams :squealing :crash :Train Conductor: Crystal Empire, ladies! Watch your step leaving the train! :Rarity: groans :Applejack: sighs Probably should've watched our step while we were still on it, too. :chugging :Pinkie Pie: Wow! The Crystal Empire looks crystallier than ever! :Applejack: They must have everypony in the Empire out sprucing it up! :Twilight Sparkle: This must be why we were asked to handle the welcome committee routine. :Rainbow Dash: And it's probably also because we'll be awesome at it. :Applejack: Princess Cadance was right. These ponies do look pretty darn excited. :Rainbow Dash: Yup, I remember that feeling. But not as much as I remember the crushing wave of disappointment that came when things didn't work out. That right there. That is the face I do not want to see. :Rest of main cast: of agreement :opens :Twilight Sparkle: We're here. :Princess Cadance: giggles There are my girls. :Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! :Rarity: gasp :Twilight and Cadance: Clap your hooves and do a little shake! giggling :Rarity: Oh, my. This is spectacular. Please, everypony, stand back! I need air! :Princess Cadance: Go ahead and try whatever you like. It's all complimentary for the welcome committee. :Rarity: Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! :Princess Cadance: That over there is a crystal mud bath, which relaxes your body and rejuvenates your coat. Now, I realize it can be kind of strange to climb into mud, but if you'll just give it a chance, I'm sure– :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, no! :Pinkie Pie: laughing Ahh, so relaxing! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Honestly! :Princess Cadance: in :Twilight Sparkle: in :Princess Cadance: out :Twilight Sparkle: out :Princess Cadance: Go ahead, have a good time while I get my ceremonial headdress done. :Rarity: Ceremonial... headdress? :Princess Cadance: When meeting with important guests, it was tradition for rulers of the Crystal Empire to weave crystals into their manes in a very specific way. The Games Inspector is known for doing her homework. She'll certainly be expecting my look to reflect the importance of her visit. :opens :"Quicksilver": Princess, if I may have a word... I-I have two pieces of news for you. First, your mane stylist has the flu and won't be able to make it for fear of you catching it, too. :Princess Cadance: Oh. Well... I hope she's better soon. Do any of the other stylists here know how to do the traditional royal ceremonial headdress? :Crystal Ponies: Um... well... uh... (No.) :Princess Cadance: Oh. in out Just a... small detail. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're trying to land the Equestria Games here. There is no such thing as a small detail! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rarity: I suppose... I could give it a shot. :Princess Cadance: Oh, Rarity, you would do that for me? :Rainbow Dash: Way to step it up, Rare! :Princess Cadance: Fortunately, I have all the precise instructions right here. :unfurling :Rarity: Oh, my! :Princess Cadance: You sure you're up to this? :Rarity: Working on the hair of royalty on such an auspicious occasion is the opportunity of a lifetime! I will give it everything I've got! :Twilight Sparkle: See? No worries! :Rarity: Besides, the Games Inspector isn't expected for several hours. I'll have plenty of time to figure out exactly how to... do... this... :Princess Cadance: Oh, Rarity, that's wonderful! Crystal Pony Messenger You said you had a second bit of news? :Crystal Pony Messenger: Yes, quite. The Games Inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny, will be arriving on the... next train. :All: gasp :Rainbow Dash: What!? You couldn't have told her that news first!? That's fifteen minutes from now! :Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! :Rainbow Dash: breathing :Twilight Sparkle: in out How long before Cadance is ready? :Rarity: Hmmmm... I'm sure to find some shortcuts. :Twilight Sparkle: Can you have her back at the castle when we're done? :Rarity: Done. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, we'll be fine. Everypony, just be on the look out for the pony with the flower print luggage. :Pinkie Pie: Easy peasy, pudding in the freezy! :Twilight Sparkle: We bring the Games Inspector back to the castle, put on our big welcome committee how-do-you-do and then... :Pinkie Pie: Put the pudding out to thaw before you eat it or you'll crack a tooth? :Rainbow Dash: I'll just ignore that. We need to remember that the Games Inspector arriving early is probably part of a plan to psych us out. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean? :Rainbow Dash: You said it yourself. She's got a rep for trying to catch hosts off-guard, just to see if we can handle the kind of massive pressure that comes with hosting the Equestria Games. :Fluttershy: Oh, no... We're gonna blow it... :Rainbow Dash: Not if we always stay one step ahead and don't fall for any of her mind games. Anything she throws at us, we just need to remember she's testing us and roll with it. :braking :Rainbow Dash: Excuse me, ma'am? :Ms. Peachbottom: Yes, what is it? :Fluttershy: Oh, no! :Twilight Sparkle: Be cool. Ms. Peachbottom Well, I know you're not expecting us, but we're here to personally welcome you to the Crystal Empire. :Ms. Peachbottom: The whole lot of you came to do that? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, well, um... yes! :Ms. Peachbottom: Well, darn tootin', ain't that the cat's meow! Y'all didn't need to do that. Why, I hardly expected anything like this. :Applejack: Whew! The Princess wouldn't have had it any other way. :Ms. Peachbottom: The Princess? Princess Cadance? :Twilight Sparkle: None other! :Ms. Peachbottom: Well, tie me up and throw me down! This just keeps gettin' better and better! :Fluttershy: Can we help you with your bags? :Ms. Peachbottom: Don't mind if ya do! :Fluttershy: Ooh, I love flower print! Sorry. :Pinkie Pie: Our first stop is the castle, where we got a big razzamatazzy welcome planned for you! :Ms. Peachbottom: The castle? Are you kidding?! Hot-diggety-dawg! :Twilight Sparkle: See that? We just gotta roll with it until the Princess gets there and we'll be just fine. :chugging :noise :noise :Princess Cadance: So, uh... how's it going so far? :Rarity: Oh, I'm so sorry... It's just... oh so complicated. nervously I can fix it! :Princess Cadance: Fix what?! :Rarity: Well, I-I was looking for shortcuts and I thought step twelve was optional! But it's not! :Ms. Peachbottom: My golly, the crystal castle! gasps Why, I've seen pictures, but I never expected to see it with my very own eyes! gulps From the inside... :Fluttershy: Oh, my gosh, she's so nice! :Rainbow Dash: You're letting her lull you into a false sense of confidence. Watch that. It's all part of the game. :twang :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, my, I'm so excited. :Twilight Sparkle: Please, have a seat, won't you? :Ms. Peachbottom: Mind if I take a quick run outside first? It was an awfully long train ride and my legs could use a stretch. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well... we were just about to start. :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh! Never you mind. You go on ahead. I'm listening. :Rainbow Dash: She was probably testing us to see if we could remain in control of a complex situation. Looks like we passed. Bump– :Fluttershy: –cha! :Twilight Sparkle: We'd like to thank you for this opportunity to introduce you to this wonderful kingdom! :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, why, the pleasure is all mine. :Twilight Sparkle: And since we're not even from here ourselves, who better than us to let you know just how welcoming this place can be! :Main cast: ::Two, four, six, eight! ::Name a place that's really great! ::One, two, three, four! ::Keeps you coming back for more! ::Two, seven, nine, three! ::The place that we all wanna be! ::Four, three, two, one! ::The Crystal Empire, that's the one! :Ms. Peachbottom: Oooh, yeah! whistles :Main cast: panting :Ms. Peachbottom: Ooh, I tell ya! I have traveled far and wide, but I have never, ever been welcomed anyplace in the fashion that y'all have done here today. :Twilight Sparkle: That's fantastic! Princess Cadance would be so glad to hear that! :Ms. Peachbottom: Honestly, I'm surprised she knows anything about me at all! :pause :Twilight Sparkle: Of course she does! She's been looking forward to your visit for weeks! :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, goody! Is she here? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... :Applejack: hushed Where the heck is she anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now? :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, that's all right. gulps Maybe I-I-I'll just take my little run outside now. panting :Rainbow Dash: Or, if you like, we could give you a tour of the castle! That way you could be learning and stretching all at the same time! :Ms. Peachbottom: Ooh, a tour of the crystal castle... I'd love that a whole heap. :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Dash! We've hardly ever even been here before! :Rainbow Dash: hushed It's just another test! We gotta roll with it, remember? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Lemme give the tour! I'lldoit, I'lldoit, letmeletmeletme! :Twilight Sparkle: in out Fine. You all start giving her the tour, and I'll go see what's keeping Cadance. :dragging :Ms. Harshwhinny: Oof! :Twilight Sparkle: Hello there! :Ms. Harshwhinny: Hello yourself. First hello of the day– :splash :Ms. Harshwhinny: Oof! groans :Twilight Sparkle: humming :Rarity: gasps W-What are you doing here? :Twilight Sparkle: We finished the welcome committee song and we just wanted to introduce Ms. Harshwhinny to– :Rarity: No, no! Princess Cadance isn't ready. Something's gone terribly wrong! :Twilight Sparkle: I need to speak to the Princess. :Rarity: You can't! You mustn't! She's in the middle of a delicate conditioning rinse that must go perfectly if there's to be any hope for her hair! :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, how bad can it be? :Rarity: Imagine her mane turned into a porcupine. :Twilight Sparkle: Ew. :Rarity: Please! I will bring her back from the brink of tragedy, but you have got to buy me some time! There's no other way! :slams :Pinkie Pie: So, you see this here? This, um, this is, um... a big, round room. It's known for its roundness and bigness. And did I mention that it's round? :Ms. Peachbottom: I think they call it a rotunda? A small, confining, rotunda... :Pinkie Pie: raspberry Whatever. Round is round, am I right? :Applejack: hushed Easy, Pinkie, let's play this safe! We got her in a good mood, so let's not do anything to ruin that. :Ms. Peachbottom: You know... I love this sort of architecture. I-I-I detect a neo-Gothic inspiration in the design, yes? :Pinkie Pie: Hey! Look at me! funny noises :Applejack: sighs And not a moment too soon. Where's Cadance? Please tell me she's right behind you. :Twilight Sparkle: There's a bit of a problem with her headdress. How's it going here? :Pinkie Pie: Boingy, boingy, boingy! tongue :Ms. Peachbottom: I, uh, hate to be a bother, but the legs are cramping up on me with all this standing around... :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: She's getting bored, and we have to buy Rarity some more time. in out I'll see if Shining Armor can come help. Can't one of you other ponies take over in the meantime? :Rainbow Dash: I got this. Wanna stretch your legs, huh? Well, whatever you need, I'm sure we can provide. Let's just make our way to the castle's gymnasium. Our tour will now be headed... this way. And we're walking, and we're walking... :Twilight Sparkle: humming :opens :Athletes: conversations :Shining Armor: Twily! :Twilight Sparkle: Hello there! Shining Armor, you've gotta help me. :Shining Armor: whistle Everything okay? :Twilight Sparkle: I left the other ponies behind giving the Games Inspector the worst castle tour ever. :Shining Armor: Come on, gang! Are we gonna gallop, or are we gonna trot!? Twilight Castle tour, huh? I'm pretty sure I can give you a hoof with that. athletes Let's move, move, move! Twilight Everything's gonna be okay. :Twilight Sparkle: I know, I'm not worried. I'm not worried... it worked! :Ms. Peachbottom: gasping I'm outside! laughing Feels so good to stretch the old legs! :Shining Armor: Uh, what the– :Rainbow Dash: Turns out the crystal castle doesn't have a gymnasium. :Shining Armor: Watch it! :crash :Ms. Peachbottom: Woo-hoo! :Shining Armor: Make her stop! :Rainbow Dash: Wait, that's the Games Inspector! Let her do her thing. :Ms. Peachbottom: Good. Oh, these hooves! I'm outside! :Shining Armor: Why would she do that? :Rainbow Dash: I have no idea, but that's why she's who's in charge of choosing who gets the Games, and we're not. :crashing :skidding :Ms. Peachbottom: muffled Oh! Oh, get me outside for a run! :Shining Armor: Look out! :crash :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, okay, we need to stop her. :Ms. Peachbottom: hysterical yelps :splash :Fluttershy: Where's she going in such a hurry? :Ms. Peachbottom: hysterical yelps :Rainbow Dash: Closer... closer... I think we've got her... Yaaaaaaah! :thud :squeaking :Ms. Peachbottom: Hoo-eee! Oh, that felt good! Nothing like a great run to shake the cobwebs off these old bones. :Rainbow Dash: panting :Ms. Peachbottom: Hey there, speedy. Ah, these wide open spaces y'all got here remind me of home. This is great! :Rainbow Dash: Oh! pants So you're pants enjoying your visit? pants Well, I'm so pants glad! pants :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, good golly, yes. I just love to travel and see new places. Such a beautiful spot you got here, too! :Shining Armor: Why... thank you so much! I'm Shining Armor. :Ms. Peachbottom: gasps The Prince! :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? :Rainbow Dash: From the looks of it, just locking up the games for the Crystal Empire is all. Ain't no thing. :Ms. Peachbottom: My, oh, my... I never met a Prince before... :Shining Armor: chuckles I'm surprised. I'd think in your line of work you'd meet princes all the time. :Ms. Peachbottom: Hardly. Just an ordinary wild mustang from Mustangia here to enjoy a little vay-cay. Never thought I'd also be meeting royalty to boot. giggles :Twilight Sparkle: You... are Ms. Harshwhinny, the Equestria Games Inspector, aren't you? :Ms. Peachbottom: Inspector what-now? :Rainbow Dash: We got the wrong pony?! :Pinkie Pie: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean, YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! :Twilight Sparkle: breathing :Applejack: Oh, please still be here... Oh please, oh please, oh please... :Twilight Sparkle: There's got to be another pony with flower print luggage around here somewhere. :Rainbow Dash: Except that there isn't! :Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta find her before Cadance finds out what a mess we've made of things. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, here's what we do. We split the Empire up into five sectors. :Fluttershy: Each of us search a sector. :Pinkie Pie: Well... except for the spa. What's the point of checking there? That's where Cadance is. If Ms. Harshwhinny is there, well, then, game over, right? :Rest of main cast: gasp :Ms. Harshwhinny: Every city and empire wants to host the Equestria Games. So, I have to go through all the big phony-baloney song and dance, though of course, I'm never getting the real inside scoop. :Ms. Peachbottom: Oh, golly, I've been having a swell time since I got here. I'm actually thinking of extendin' my stay. :Ms. Harshwhinny: And what exactly has made your visit so special? :Ms. Peachbottom: Oohohohoooh, gosh, where to start? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, there she is! We're in luck! I don't think either of them knows yet that the other one's here! :rings :Rarity: Wonderful news, look! Princess Cadance, better than new! :Ms. Harshwhinny: Princess Cadance? So, this is where you've been! I will have you know this is by far the worst welcome I've had in all my years! :Princess Cadance: I-I can't believe it... What was wrong with your welcome? :Ms. Harshwhinny: There wasn't one! :Princess Cadance: What is going on? :Rainbow Dash: Princess, we gave our welcome to the wrong pony, left the right one waiting at the station, and completely ruined everything. :Pinkie Pie: nervously Cinnamon bun? squee :Rainbow Dash: When I was a little filly, I wanted so badly for Cloudsdale to win the Equestria Games. But it didn't happen. So I thought I could make up for that disappointment by helping the Crystal Empire win the chance to host the Games. But it looks like I ruined your chances instead. :Ms. Peachbottom: Not so fast, speedy. :Ms. Harshwhinny: I just finished hearing about how this pony was just treated to the warmest, finest, most fabulous reception she ever had. :Ms. Peachbottom: Darn tootin'! :Ms. Harshwhinny: Courtesy of these fine ponies right here. Which, in my expert opinion, amounts to the first ever unvarnished, unrehearsed, and unbiased appraisal of a potential host of the Equestria Games. Which can only mean one thing... :Princess Cadance: microphone The next host of the Equestria Games is... the Crystal Empire! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: We did it! :Princess Cadance: microphone Congratulations, Crystal Ponies! :boom :Rainbow Dash: sighs You know, it feels good to help others get something you always wanted but never had. Almost as good as getting it yourself. Almost. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll still be able to come back here and watch the games when they're played. :Rainbow Dash: You're right. That'll rock! :collapsing :Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness. :Conductor: All aboard! :Rainbow Dash: Huh, bummer Spike had to miss out on all this. He woulda' had fun here. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure he's having a great time watching all the critters back at home. :Applejack: Think he's still got a handle on things? :Twilight Sparkle: out If he's staying calm and collected, I bet he's doing a terrific job as a leader. :Spike: growls :Applejack: You all hear that? :music :credits en:Transcripts/Games Ponies Play es:Transcripciones/La Sede de los Juegos pl:Transkrypty/Kucykowe dyscypliny Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон